


A Bagel – No! – Two Bagels

by Dawn21Saber



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And the Master from DW-, Bootleg Jekyll and Hyde-, DW I added them now, Gen, I FORGOT SOME TAGS ARE YOU SERSIOUS, Ngl Varitas reminds me of Remus from Sanders sides, Some nice bonding 🥰, Varian Angst (Disney), Varitas AU, Varitas meets the gang and it’s great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn21Saber/pseuds/Dawn21Saber
Summary: (I’ve discovered the Varitas AU and now this exists.)“What do you want to eat?”“The souls of the innocent –““A bagel!”“No!”“Two bagels!”
Relationships: Varian & Varitas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	A Bagel – No! – Two Bagels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varitas meets the gang for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve succumbed to our bootleg Jekyll and Hyde bois and I love them. Varitas is everything villain Varian was and more while poor Varian just wants him gone 😂 the summary is a Vine because I can and it sums them up ✨perfectly✨
> 
> I was gonna make this a joke fic, but I can’t because I accidentally made a plot halfway through making this idea in my head. So first chapter, y’all are okay, but then it gets serious.
> 
> Also this is legit what I tagged it: bootleg Jekyll and Hyde. Varitas was caused by an alchemical mishap and his surgence causes physical attributes of Varian to change (like his hair and eyes). Varitas is basically like a ghost clone of Varian that just possesses him when he wants to. Also also, the gang (Raps, Eugene, Cass, Lance, and the girls and of course Quirin) *does* know about Varitas, but have never met or experienced his actions. This occurs *after* the canon. You can imagine yourself how many years or even months it is because I never say a specific timeframe. 
> 
> 𝗧𝗪: 𝗩𝗮𝗿𝗶𝘁𝗮𝘀, 𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗿𝘂𝘀𝗶𝘃𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁𝘀 𝘀𝗽𝗼𝗸𝗲𝗻 𝘃𝗲𝗿𝗯𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆,

Varian glared at the mirror, arms crossed and propping his leg out. He tapped his foot before sighing and running his hands through his black and blue hair.

”There’s no getting out of this, is there?” he asked aloud, seemingly to no one.

Honestly, talking to no one would be a thousand times better than who he was actually talking to.

A mirror image of himself appeared in the mirror, left arm laying lazily upon Varian’s shoulder. The alchemist’s defining features were twisted in this new version of himself. Black hair was now blonde, bright blue hair stripe was now a hot pink, and baby blue eyes were a deep pink. One could mistake them as red in the correct lighting.

The main thing (other than hair and eyes) that set this doppelgänger apart from Varian was his expression. If there were one word to describe it, it would be insane. Too wide grin and eyes sparkling with unsettling emotions were almost always present.

”Oh, come one, Var,” the clone – who was dubbed Varitas by himself – said, lightly laying his head against Varian. “Meeting your... uh, friends,” he grimaced and waved his hand in a disgusted way, “would be a nice bonding experience for us!”

Varian rolled his eyes, glaring at the apparition of himself. “You mean more time for you to get used to having a body by taking over,” he corrected.

Varitas waved his hand nonchalantly. “You say tomato, I say potato.”

”That’s... not how that goes...”

The blonde apparition shrugged. “Eh.” He suddenly grinned, deep pink eyes shining. “Oh, I wonder if there are any sharp objects I can nab!”

Varian let out a groan, highly annoyed with the sadistic clone of himself. “You remember I still have a certain amount of control over my body even when your in control, right?”

”What? It’s not like I’m gonna... stab someone or something.” A giddy giggle left the mirror twin. “What’s the fun in that?” He waved his hands around and began walking, exiting the mirror and pacing around the room. “Now, setting up a trap with someone ultimately being impaled –“

”Oooookay, that’s enough!” Varian exclaimed, face paling as he raised his hands. “No-no i-impaling anyone!”

Varitas tilted his head. “What about –?”

Varian furiously shook his head. “No, no, no, and no! You are not to do anything when you meet Rapunzel and the others, got it?” He began counting on his fingers. “No devious schemes, no impaling, no stabbing, no murdering! Nothing villainy!”

The blonde scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Well, you’re no fun,” he huffed.

The alchemist rolled his eyes. This “clone” of him was something he wished he could get rid of. Or at the very least give him his own body because Varitas would constantly use his at the most inconvenient times.

He was at the very least grateful he did this mostly at home and annoyed Quirin half to death. It was better than the alternative of him doing it in the village or castle and potentially harming someone.

But these weren’t the only reasons he disliked the blonde double. Varitas reminded Varian too much of how he was when he fell down into the abyss of evil. He didn’t care who he hurt so long as he got what he wanted out of it. He wreaked havoc for the sole purpose of chaos. The only difference was Varitas would hurt people for the thrill whereas Varian, no matter how lost he was, didn’t hurt them for fun. He did it with purpose and always tried to make sure he never killed them. Varitas wouldn’t think twice if he ever killed someone, not even if it was Varian or Quirin, whom he was “close” to.

Heaving a sigh, Varian ran his hands down his face. He looked at Varitas tiredly. “Let’s just get this over with,” he mumbled.

Varitas squealed and hopped up in down in excitement. He grabbed Varian’s hands and twirled the both of them around. “Oh, I’m so excited!” He grinned maniacally, making Varian shrink back.

After calming down the apparition (who was excited for all the wrong reasons), the two headed out, Varitas chattering away horrible thoughts and making Varian feel sick.

Rapunzel, Cassandra, Eugene, and Lance had gathered in the safest room in the castle. This meaning there were no possible objects or chemicals this Varitas could get a hold of or harm them with. The four of them had never met this twisted version of their favorite alchemist, but they were well aware of his existence. Varian had told Rapunzel almost immediately after the incident had occurred, rambling about an alchemist experiment gone wrong and now having to deal with a double of himself that was basically him when he was the villain. She hadn’t doubted him for a minute – after everything with the Sundrop and Moonstone and Zhan Tiri, she was no longer surprised when things like this arose.

Rapunzel had later told Eugene and Cassandra, the former of which told Lance. They stopped there as they knew only the four of them (and Quirin) should be aware. Varian had been recounting his experiences with the double of any troubling actions occurred, which, given how the alchemist described Varitas, was almost daily.

Now, the four sat in a conference room of sorts. There were a few bookshelves and tables and chairs, but nothing considerably dangerous. Other than Cassandra’s sword, no weapons were in the room.

Varian was seated cross-legged in a wooden chair away from the table in the center of the room. He was fiddling with his gloves and biting his lip out of nervous habit. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared to an extent. Varitas was highly unpredictable and, even though he still had a small amount of control, he wouldn’t put it past the double to try and attack one of the four.

”So how exactly is this gonna work?” Eugene questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion. “I meant you explained it like possession but not.”

Varian waved his hand in a “so-so” motion. “It kinda is like possession,” he replied, giving an uneasy glance at the doppelgänger only he could see laying on the table. “I mean, you guys will definitely know it’s him. My eyes and hair change. Don’t ask why because I do not know,” he added as he saw Lance raise a finger.

Lance put his finger down.

Varian gave a begrudging look at Varitas who was grinning a Cheshire grin, deep pink eyes sparkling. He sighed and mumbled an almost inaudible, “Don’t kill anyone.” before slumping his shoulders.

Varitas let out an ecstatic giggle and barreled into Varian, disappearing into his body. The action made Varian shiver as a cold chill ran over him, his consciousness slowly beginning fade. He was in a state of knowing but not knowing, a feeling he hated.

The gang watched as Varian’s body’s shuddered. His hair almost immediately turned blonde, the blue streak turning a hot pink. They could see his eyes quickly shift into a deep pink.

Suddenly, his eyes lit up with a strange delight, a too wide grin gracing his lips as he looked at the four in front of him. He hopped up out of his seat, darting around them and inspecting them and chattering away.

”Oh, wow, wow, wow!” he squealed in an uneasy manner. “This is a delight, if I do say so myself – and I do. Ha ha! Varian’s.. ugh, ‘friends’ so to speak.” He grimaced and air quoted “friends.” He stopped and stood in front of Rapunzel. He did a mock bow, eyes glittering with insanity. “Varitas, at your service.” He giggled as he straightened up. His eyes found Cassandra, smile strained with brief anger for a moment before his hand lifted and slapped his cheek. “Ah, jeez, Var,” he whined, rubbing the reddening spot. “You’re no fun!”

Lance sputtered, pointing at Varian. “I – wha – h-how the – excuse me, but what the –“

Lance was cut off by Cassandra hitting his shoulder roughly. “Shut up!” she hissed.

Varitas tilted his head, furrowing blonde brows and shrugging. That too wide smile was still there and it was beginning to creep Eugene out.

”Allllright,” the captain began uneasily, wary of this new individual. “So your Varitas? Well, I’m –“

Varitas interrupted him. “Oh! I already know you’re names,” he informed them. “I retained all of Varian’s memories from birth to now.”

”So you know about –“

The blonde double cut Rapunzel off. “Villain? Mhm!” He gave a sigh as if he were nostalgic. “Some of my favorite memories. Except that Andrew guy... don’t like him much.” He began walking around the room, picking up various object as if looking for something. “I mean, he tried to throw us off a ship! While I admire his will, I would prefer not to be the ire of his death threats. Or, well, the person I’m literally attached to,” he corrected with hum as he tossed a book behind him.

Rapunzel caught it with a yelp, recognizing it as her family history.

Not paying any of them any mind, Varitas continued rummaging through the room. “Ah, but those automatons? Brilliantly fantastic! I mean, if he woulda made a different functioning engine instead of music boxes,” the blonde rambled, grinning excitedly all the while as he pulled out a drawer and twirled a feather between his fingers, “all of you would be dead.” He turned to them and slid the feather across his throat, sticking his tongue out and making a gag noise.

Eugene shivered. He gave the blonde doppelgänger as much a glare as he could muster. “Okay, that’s enough of that,” he said as he walked over and took the feather from him. “Listen, Varitas, we arranged this meeting to learn about you,” he stated, looking down at him. “So, would you mind just kinda... explaining who exactly you are?”

Varitas’s eyes lit up. “Oh! Well, why didn’t you just say so?” He cackled and plopped down in a chair. He leaned back and kicked his feet up on the table, clicking the metal tips in a rhythmic pattern of four. He closed one eye and gave the four a sly grin. “Well, you see, to put it simply I’m a...” he waved his hand around as he searched for the word, “ghost of sorts that only Varian can see. A vivid hallucination, if you will. I was created through one of his alchemical accidents as he’s told you, but trying to reverse the process didn’t get rid of me.” He stopped clicking his boots together and instead drummed his fingers on his arm. “In fact, it only made it better for me because I gained the ability to possess and control his body and mind to a certain extent. Varian has a small amount of control over his body as he is the host, but I maintain most of the control.” His right hand lifted and waved. Varitas shoved it down and glared at nothing. “Oi, wait your turn! It’s my show right now!” He blinked and looked back at the gang. “That’s basically the gist.”

Cassandra crosses her arms. “No, no, we knew that,” she clarified in annoyance. “What Fitzherbert meant is _who_ are you?”

”What do you do and what are you like, basically,” Lance added, still in slight shock from the difference in the alchemist and the double in front of them.

Varitas cocked his head. He put the chair down and placed his feet back on the ground. He hummed and laughed lightly. “Ah, okay! Well, to put it in Varian’s kind words, I’m him as a villain but so much worse.” He grinned his Cheshire grin again as they all shifted uncomfortably. “I’m what he could’ve been if he hadn’t been bent on forgiveness and redemption.” He made a face of disgust at the mere words, forcing them out of his mouth. He then looked up at his hair. “Except the hair... I really don’t think he would’ve dyed his hair and neither of us actually like it. Well, that’s one thing in common, Var!”

The four paled slightly. Now they saw why Varian had been so apprehensive about any of them meeting Varitas. Varitas was literally insane, something Varian himself had been on the brink of when the amber incident had occurred.

As Varitas perused around the room, idly chatting away with responses from Varian in the form of movements, the four looked at each other. Identical looks of worry were painted on their faces.

Because if Varitas was truly what he said he was and had Varian’s intellect to back it up...

...then God help them all if he ever gains full control of the alchemist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, writing Varitas is kinda fun? In a strange way? I don’t get to write many borderline psychotic characters and Varitas is legitimately psychopathic (at least I see him as such). Like, almost textbook definition but I don’t think I portrayed it all too well in this chapter, but do not worry, I shall make up for that next time 😊✨
> 
> Anyways, yall have a blessed day/evening/night! 💙💚


End file.
